There are many materials available for cleansing and treating skin. These compositions include, for example, pure metallic salts of fatty acids and complex mixtures of various surfactants that are combined with medicinal agents, oils, alcohols, glycerin, vitamins, minerals, preservatives, organic materials, inorganic materials, fragrances, and coloring agents.
These known cleaning materials vary in their effectiveness, for example, in their penetration of the skin and their cleansing action, and in causing or reducing wrinkling, causing or controlling drying, and accelerating or slowing the effects of aging. Generally, the more effective materials are in cleansing the skin, the harsher they are on the skin. For example, many popular and effective skin cleaning materials cause significant drying and wrinkling, allergic reactions and other deleterious effects.
What is needed is a topical composition useful in treating acne, seborrheic dermatitis, effects of ageing, blemishes, cleansing and treating skin, and the like, but is gentle to the skin.